The Real Hunger Games
by ElevenWhovian
Summary: I silently hope it isn't Gale, I wouldn't be able to bare it if it is. That is wishful thinking. Because Gale is shaking my hand and I realize the horrible truth. Gale is going to the Hunger Games too. With me. Will be fighting against me. The odds are never in my favour. Today has just proved my theory. The odds were never in our favour. Never. Do not own The Hunger Games.HIATUSED
1. A Likely and Unlikely Chance

**Author's Note: Thanks for taking the time to read this, this fanfic is just something I wanted to do since I discovered fanfiction and I really hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think and thanks again for reading! :) **

**Also, I don't have much in the way of imagination, so the events will be basically same as the books unless a miracle happens and I'm creative all of a sudden! And the conversation won't be word for word because I really cant remember that much! Feel free to correct my grammar and stuff because I doubt my writing is perfect. And tense hates me...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A Likely and Unlikely Chance**

_"Primrose Everdeen."_

My world comes crashing down, presses me back, and suffocates me, because of those two words coming out of a mouth that should never, _ever_ have the chance to say them. Because the one shining bright light of hope has been Reaped and I think it might kill me. My sister is going to enter the Hunger Games. Before I even know what I am doing, I'm half walking, half sprinting towards Prim, the sea of 16 year olds parting away to let me through just as the little 12 year olds are doing for Prim.

I have done everything to make sure her chances were as slim as possible, that she only had the mandatory one slip of paper in the dreaded Reaping Bowl, I took out tessarae and hunted illegally outside of the district, but the odds were never in our favour, right from the moment our father exploded to bits in the coal mines. I see her blonde pigtails, so different from my black Seam hair, making their way to the stage and before I even know it, I'm screeching her name as hands push me away from her, away from her forever, and I don't even think as I shout, _"I volunteer! I volunteer as Tribute!"_

And again the reality of my words come crashing down on me. I am going to the Hunger Games. The odds were never in my favour.

Untangling myself away from the hands of Peacekeepers still on me, unable to move because of shock, I make my way to the stage, to my death, refusing to break down and pour out my fears that are rapidly claiming every square inch of my body, if I'm going to do this, I will make sure everyone knew, Katniss Everdeen, went down fighting. One foot in front of the other, I force myself up to the stage, ignoring the persistent sobs of my sister, who is being carried away by Gale, my best friend, the ground threatening to swallow me whole. Gale half smiles and adds calmly, "Up you go Catnip."

I smile at my nickname, when we first met, I was in the woods, inspecting his delicate snares and he caught me. Once I reach the stage, I see Effie, the District 12 escort gleaming, her eyes dancing and her mouth spread in a smile that screams _'Capitolite'_ with her freakish and bizarre dress. We go through the necessary introductions, where I had to endure her touch on my back guiding me to the left of the stage, I hear Effie practically squealing something about _'stealing glory'_ and _'first volunteer' _sounding positively vivacious at my death sentence but I am only half listening, my soul in the woods where Gale and I shared a very coincidental conversation.

_"We could do it you know." Gale had said._

_"Do what?"_

_"Take off, live in the woods, it's what we do anyway."_

_"They'd catch us."_

_"Maybe not."_

_"We wouldn't make it five miles." _

Maybe if we had, I wouldn't be in this situation, my family and Gale's would be safe. Only when Effie walks to the boys Reaping Bowl, do I realize that I am not the only one going to the Hunger Games, a boy is too. I silently hope it isn't Gale, I wouldn't be able to bare it if it is. That is wishful thinking. Because Gale is shaking my hand and I realize the horrible truth. Gale is going to the Hunger Games too. With me. Will be fighting against me. The odds are never in my favour. Today has just proved my theory. The odds were never in _our_ favour. _Never__. _

_"We could do it you know." _

_"Do what?"_

_"Take off, live in the woods, it's what we do anyway."_

_"They'd catch us."_

_"Maybe not."_

_"We wouldn't make it five miles."_

That conversation could have saved us, and I ignored it. I hear Effie ask the District to give an applause to their Tributes but the response they give is not an applause but a gesture that reaches the core of my heart, they press three fingers to their lips and extend their hands to us. A final salute. A final goodbye to the boy and the girl whose odds would never be in their favour.

I am being pushed inside the Justice Building, my hand still in Gale's, except then it's not because I'm in a room, by myself, awaiting my visitors, still trying to get my head to stop spinning. Just as my head is finally slowing down, nearing a stop, my mother and sister are inside the room and my stomach lurches, because they are on their own, they don't have me or Gale to hunt or trade. I rapidly try to think of sort of plan that will keep my family alive, even barely, until Gale comes back. Because _he_ will be winning the Hunger Games. However, I refuse to let Prim and my mother know, because what they need right now is comfort and an inch of hope, not the crying sixteen year old wallowing in self-pity that I long to be. So I grab Prim and pull her close, breathing in her angelic face, knowing this is the probably the last time I'll see it again, while I turn my face towards my mother's, determination written in bold across my face.

"Mom, listen to me, you can't disappear again, not again, _she _needs you this time," I demand rather than say, gesturing towards Prim who has now taken a seat in the velvet chairs, hugging herself, trying to wipe away the tears that keep on coming, the sight only breaking me further and yet pushes me to continue talking, "You need to be there for her."

My mother had fell into deep depression, when our father died, leaving her two daughters starving and near death. It was only when I took my bow and sheath of arrows my late father lovingly made, that I went to the woods, taking my role as the breadwinner in the family.

My mother nods, knowing that to argue against me, on a matter such as this, is futile, she adds, "I know, I will."

I breathe a sigh of relief and hope against hope that she will, but when I see her tears making their way down her face, I pull her and Prim into a hug, my head on my mother's shoulder, and Prim's on her chest. If this is my last few moments with them, I should savour it, not command them!

Pulling away from them, I look at my mother in the eyes and say, trying to keep my voice steady, "Mom, you can earn a decent amount of money on your apocethary business-"

"When the herbs run out?" My mother interferes.

"Then Prim can sell Lady's milk, it will fetch a decent price with some of the traders at the Hob and then you can use the money to buy the herbs that come from the Capitol and food from Sae."

"Ok." Is all my mother says, can say, and again I hug her. I see how much this whole thing is breaking her, she must know I don't plan on coming back. Alive anyway.

"Remember Prim, don't take out any extra tessarae, it isn't worth the risk." I say into my sisters hair and she nods her head, drawing out a long sob.

"Please try Katniss, please try to come home." She squeaks and my heart melts, I don't know how I can tell her that it won't be me coming out of the Arena but Gale.

I take her hand in mine, squeeze it and lie, "Of course, I'll try as hard as I can." That is as close to the truth as is possible without lying, because I can't lie to her. I _will _try as hard as I can but not to ensure my survival , I will be trying as hard as I can to ensure Gale's survival. Too soon the Peacekeepers are inside the room in a blink of an eye, hardly giving us time to say our goodbyes properly, prying off my death grip on my crying mother and Prim, I want to scream obscenities at them but the Peacekeepers aren't in the room any more, my mother and sister are no longer in my hands and will never be again. I see how this whole business is breaking _me_.

I sit down on the couch, taking a moment to drown in its comfort, not really knowing what to do with myself, when the Peacekeepers are back, at their heels, the District baker, Mr Mellark. I recognize him, Gale and I regularly trade squirrels, which he has a fond liking to, for his bread. Why is he here, we trade with him, but surely it doesn't matter to him that two Seam kids are going to the Hunger Games?

He has a look of determination on him when he reassures me, "Don't worry, I won't let them starve, I'll bring food over to their house, I promise." I don't need to check who _them_ is, my family and Gale's. He pushes a cookie in my hand and has a small smile, joking lightly,

"Guess I'll have to find another pair of hunters to get me those squirrels, eh?"

I weakly smile and barely get out, "Thank you so, _so_ much."

The baker takes my hand and gently squeezes it reassuringly, nods and leaves.

Next, Madge enters the room, which I am quite surprised at, I guess we are friends but that is only because we had no-one else. I am a poor Seam girl and she the daughter of a mayor, how can we even look at each other? But here we are, friends, one who is going to her death and the other going straight back home. We stare at each other for a while, neither at us very good with words, especially today, when I realize the pin she is fidgeting with.

"What's that?" Gesturing toward the pin she is still fumbling with, to break the silence and nervousness that is hanging in the air.

"Oh, uh... It's a pin," she stumbles over her words as if she forgot what she was doing here and what the pin was, "It was my aunt's, I, uh...I want you to have it. Please? As a token?"

I look at it in awe, it is _gold, real, proper gold _and she was _giving_ it to _me?_ I emphasize the _give_ in my head, no one _gives_ things here, they trade or sell but never_ give,_ let alone anything that precious.

"I can't. It's too precious." I mumble, my mind on the pin that is being offered to me.

She steps closer to me and gently puts the pin in my palm and wraps my fingers gently around it before saying in a tone that I never expected to hear in Madge Undersee's voice, "I want you to have it, and you _will_ take it." I cringe at the finality in this conversation, because now I realize that people do _give here, _just not to the living, out of sorrow and pity. She hugs me briefly, says goodbye, and is out the door before I can even think to open my mouth to say thank you, leaving me at a loss for words while I marvel at the beauty of the pin in my hands. A Mockingjay pin, I realise.

* * *

**What did you guys think? PLEASE review!**

8


	2. Unsaid Promises

**Here it is! The second chapter, hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Unsaid Promises**

I have to wait a fair while until a Peacekeeper is shoving my body aching and sore, both inside and outside, out of the visitors room, I don't even have the willpower to fight. I haven't even got to the Capitol and yet they have broken me, always have, from the moment I was born into this tyranny, when my father died, when I gave up my childhood in a bid to protect those I love, when I have to go to sleep on an empty stomach so my sister doesn't, they have watched and done nothing. They have been tearing away at me for so long, there is no hope in fixing me up again, there is no glue strong enough to stick the pieces together again. I am told to wait, once again, in the main entrance until they bring _'the other boy tribute'_ in.

Sitting down on their plush sofa, my anger at the Capitol is rekindled, this sofa could feed a starving family for months, the clean soft carpet beneath me would feed a family even longer. How, if they have so much, do they not think what they could do for others, are they not brainwashed like I always tell Gale when he unloads his anger in the woods, but simply selfish? Thinking these thoughts, I stand up and pace the room, sitting down is driving me crazy, I need to vent my frustration in exercise before I get completely out of hand and scream at the unfairness of it all.

I have paced the room five times before Gale is escorted in, fully showing his disgust for the people that help enforce the rule of the Capitol, the Peacekeepers are pushing him inside the room but Gale smacks their hands away, thinking their hands vermin, like myself but I was too weak to protest which Gale is certainly not, if anything, he has become stronger. We both give each other a reassuring smile that doesn't quite reach our eyes, "Hey Catnip." He says warmly, probably guessing it wasn't the time to explode in anger right now.

"Hey Gale." Is all I can say and we both know that talking is too much pain for us because we are leaving and never coming back. One of us anyway.

The Peacekeepers are quick to push us out, but feeling my pride inch its way back to my spirit, I make sure they know their hands are not welcome on my skin, and walk with my head held high, back straight and my eyes giving away nothing but determination to the train, Gale, walking in a similar stance as mine, finds my hand and squeezes it reassuringly which is a gesture I am grateful for because right now, he is the only thing keeping me sane anymore, the only person who is helping me keep my broken soul together.

The cameras watch us all the way, they make a point on panning at our hands entwined, neither one of us letting go because we have lost so much already and we are _not _going to let another person held dear to us slip away from us again. But the Capitol have loosened a bond thought unbreakable by sending us to the Games.

We reach the train, where Effie Trinket is waiting, clearly getting impatient, her absurd heels clapping with the polished floor, the sound resonating throughout the station.

Immediately, the smell hits me, rich and fragrant, so much so that I decide that not one morsel will enter my mouth, because they have never cared for my health before, so why should they now, when no matter how much I eat my fate is decided, a spear through my body, a knife to my heart, an arrow through my head? Looking over my shoulder, I see Gale has the same thoughts as me, his lips set in a thin line of resentment, he strides towards the leather sofa to our right, not even glancing at the food set so lavishly before us, and stares out the window. I am quick to join him, my feet scurry over to sofa and I follow the admirable example of Gale, watching my home fade away. When the last of District 12 disappears and our woods begin, my hand instinctively reaches out for Gale's rough, calloused one, offering us both comfort. We watch our freedom slip away, because our woods was freedom, a place where we could be ourselves, a place where we were safe. And it hurts, seeing our freedom disappear because there are so many_ happy_ memories there, swimming with my father, my father teaching me to shoot, me teaching Gale to swim, our first meeting, so happy in contrast to the pain we saw in our District. And now I know what _living _means, it is not _surviving, _but _properly_ living_, _being _happy_ and having a reason to breath and survive not because you must but because you want to, and that is something only the woods gave me, what my father, Gale and Prim gave me.

I say goodbye to my life and try not to think of the people I am leaving. I hear Effie huff and catch her mumble, "Such bad manners!"and a smile tugs on the ends of my mouth when I think I have annoyed Effie in a record time of five minutes.

Gale and I sit in a comfortable silence knowing we need time to recollect ourselves and grieve a while. I hear the dragged footsteps before I see the man, Haymitch, the town drunk and our _useless_ mentor not mentioning a man who is somehow a Victor of the Hunger Games, barely makes it to the door before he collapses, mumbling incoherently. I sigh, but that is all I do because I can't find it in myself to care, he has the knowledge to save a life in the Hunger Games, save lives at home but he chooses to drown himself in liquor, so I stay seated and turn around forgetting about the Victor behind me.

However, I see Gale has taken a different approach as he strides to the joke of a mentor and drags his limp body to the wall nearby, he glances up at me and I know he wants me to help, crossing my arms I make sure he knows that I am not happy with this and walk to Haymitch and reluctantly bend down opposite Gale so I can lift Haymitch's feet while Gale can lift Haymitch's upper body and we simultaneously raise him up. My hands nearly let go of Haymitch's feet, astonished at the weight he has despite seeming so lazy and weak. Gale gives me a smirk and I know he had the same reaction when he had dragged him to the wall. Readjusting to the surprising weight of the man, Gale and I swiftly lay him on the couch we had been sitting on and both sigh before our grins pop up in our faces. We _laugh,_ something that I don't remember doing since that fateful day four years ago when my father died, something that has no place in this train which leads two children to their deaths each year and I know Gale is having the same thoughts as I am, I don't even know _what_ we are laughing at but it feels good to let go of the stresses that have been caged inside of me and just enjoy the moment. Because I really don't have that many left. We are still laughing, clutching our stomachs because of the cramps that are increasing their intensity with each passing second, when we hear the high-pitched shriek of our escort.

_"Haymitch!"_ Effie yells again, so high-pitched that you can't even hear it and is more of a squeak that a yell.

As a reply, Haymitch rolls over on the couch so that he has a fraction of a millimetre to travel before he falls off the edge, something that I will enjoy to witness, and groans in protest, saliva all over his face and plops his head back down on the armrest.

Effie sighs before mumbling _'useless, filthy, good for nothing vile vermin!' _on a loop while circling the couch, reaching her hand down at different points of his body to try to lift Haymitch's head or to push his backside or to move his legs, before abruptly pulling her gloved hand away, sighs, utters _'useless, filthy, good for nothing vile vermin!' _and repeats the process, trying in vain to put Haymitch in at least an upright position, while Gale and I snicker at her feeble attempts.

_"Arghhhhh!" _Effie screams, putting her hands above her head, in surrender, and storms out the room.

Gale and I both give each other looks that tells the other that we are both bursting with laughter on the inside and sit back down on the couch near the window, opposite to the slumbering Haymitch.

"You know that food there looks good." I say gesturing to the food that we left untouched and more accurately the bread stand which I had been eyeing for a while.

"Yeah but I'm not going to eat it," he says flatly, quickly adding, "and you know _why _I won't eat it." Answering the question I already had a answer to. I glare at him, while my stomach screams for the so _accessible_ food that is waiting on the table.

Haymitch slurs in his sleep causing more bile and saliva to drip down his face on the plush sofa and garbles, "Boy, in the Arena, when you're dying of starvation you're going to _beg_ the Capitol for some food, hell you'll be _killing_ for it! So I suggest you shut up and do as your _girlfriend _tells you to, or you won't make it past two days. Max." I shoot the glare I was previously aiming to Gale to Haymitch, my mouth parted to protest that I am not Gale's _girlfriend _but he is already unconscious on the sofa. So instead I huff and glare at his back, making sure to burn his sleeping self with my angry gaze.

"Well someone's had one too many bottles of liquor." Gale states, in a more calmer tone, voicing my thoughts and is walking towards the made-of-money table that stands in the middle of the car, luring it's victims to try it's many delicious secrets.

Smirking, I follow Gale to the table and sit down before him, looking up at him expectantly as he sits down, arguably reluctantly, but he does sit down which is enough, "Thought you weren't going to even _think_ about the stuff, what changed your tune?" I brag, making sure Gale knew I have won this argument.

"Well, I do have to protect you in there, can't do that if I'm dying." He defends between mouthfuls with a glint of newfound determination in his eyes.

I eye him for a bit, searching for the joke in his eyes, finding nothing but cold hard concern, before scoffing and shoving a mouthful of bread that had a hole in the middle and was covered in a very rich icing that tasted like _chocolate_ if my memory served me right and snap "I can look after myself, Gale!"

Gale chuckles, somehow finding what I said amusing and scoffs back at me. I was slamming the door of the food car before I even registered what I was doing. Gale didn't follow.

I found my compartment after an hour of haunting the hallways until an attendant that seemed like she couldn't talk directed me to my room. Surprised wasn't even near what I felt when I saw the room I would be sleeping in, not even close, more borderline stunned. The room was probably the size of my house_, _and then some! I ended up touching every single piece of furniture I set my eyes upon, laying down on the bed and hugging the cover just to prove to myself that I wasn't hallucinating. There was even a bathroom the size of my bedroom in the Seam in the compartment! A _whole_ room dedicating to _cleaning_ yourself!

After the initial shock, I recollect why I am sitting on this luxury bed instead of with Gale. I am angry at him but I know why he said what he said, it wasn't to make me feel weak, because out of anyone, Gale know I am anything but, but because he wants me to win, which is exactly what I am doing and thinking, I am protecting him.

I reminisce to myself the conversation I had with my sister when she had fell out with Rory one day.

_"Don't worry Little Duck, I'm sure he didn't mean it." I had cooed._

_"Yes, but I thought he understood me, now I know he doesn't."_

_"Yes but he's just a kid, so are you, he'll understand soon enough, you can't expect him to just get it, do you?"_

_"Yeah but when Gale and you fight, you don't stay mad for long because a little bit of you knows how the other feels. Best friends should always have that understanding."_

_"That's different." Was all I had said._

Gale and I have a special understanding, one that can't be replicated and I know I should be the one to indicate a sorry, since I can't say it because that would damage my pride beyond my imagination and even touching my pride for endangering reasons isn't something I would willingly do.


	3. Real or Not Real?

**A/N: Here it is, the third chapter of The Real Hunger Games! Also thank you to the following people who followed, faved and reviewed: The Angels Will Always Cry, fire1, Chloe (who I will convert to a Galeniss shipper), Jacob Lupo, hollidaygirl10 and zukie400! Thank you guys so much! Also check out Time Lordess' work as well as The Angels Will Always Cry who are both amazing writers of Young Dracula! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Real or Not Real?**

_I'm in the woods, perching on a thick, strong branch, scanning the horizon. The overlooks most of the woods which give a breath-taking view. It is also right next to our rock, Gale's and I's. Gale is not standing beneath the tree claiming I'm part squirrel while sporting that smile he always wears when he is in the woods, I am not either. I realise I am in fact worried, Gale is not here, he always is by now, it is sunrise, the rays of sunshine reaching up to touch the edge of the Earth. Why is Gale not here? Is he okay? Where is he?_

_Each of these questions constrict my throat, tighten their hold on my lungs, leaving me gasping for breath, panic rises up at me, scratching at my insides as I realise the sounds that is blaring from the District. Sirens. There has been a mine accident. My world turns black._

_My world is dark, as am I, covered in coal and dust. A rising sense of claustrophobia builds inside of me. I am in the mines. The canary sings no more. The sirens ring. I am in the mine accident. Coughing, retching, I make my way up to a near light. Practically holding up my legs so they won't buckle, I edge towards the source of the light. The light is moving._

_Fighting a sense of da ja vue, I stand my ground and duck behind a mine cart, preferring to study my prey from afar, seconds pass by like years, tuning my hunters senses so I can hear more acutely. I hear the scrapes of footprints, someone is being dragged, coughing similar to the ones I am fighting not to cough and murmurs from what sounds like the luckier of the two, whispering inaudibly to the other. But as the two get closer I make out, "Come on, you can do it, the mine shaft is just here, just here. Come on." _

_And now my throat constricts again, my stomach lurches and my heart swells, not because I know I am close to the way out, but because the voice, the voice I stopped hearing for a long time is here, granted in a mine accident, but my father is here. He is here._

_I don't know why I don't make a move towards him, to hug him, to even try to see him clearer. I just crouch, my body rigid and uncooperative, my heart elating every time I hear his voice comforting the stranger. He has put the stranger in the shaft and steps outside from the lift and walks over to get his pickaxe from the rock he had rested it against, bends down and grabs the handle. He stays bent down. I am wondering why until I see the fire. My world is on fire, my father is dead all over again, my scream to run on the tip of my tongue._

_The wind is howling, the rain pours down onto me, I weep. I stand next to a grave. My father's grave._

'_Here Lies Rowan Everdeen, father, husband, a friend every man aspires to have. You will be missed deeply.'_

_I sing, I sing for my father, I sing for the families who lost a loved one, I sing for a better future for those people and myself._

'_Deep in the meadow, under the willow, A bed of grass, a soft green pillow, Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes, And when again they open the sun will rise.'_

'_Here it's safe, here it's warm, Here the daises guard you from every harm, Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, Here is the place where I love you.'_

_The Mockingjays copy my song, they repeat the melodies sweet and true and a silent tear makes its way down my face. I look up to the sky, the Sun shines bright, and the sky is blue. This is a very sad day. Looking down again on the gravestone, my heart skips a beat. _

'_Here lies Gale Hawthorne, son, brother, a true friend. A child who will never be forgotten. You will be missed deeply.'_

_I scream._

I wake with a start, panting and my eyes wide in shock. I try to calm the storm that is raging within me, its heart made of pure fear, exhaustion washes over and envelopes me in its hold. Reluctantly, I lay back down, fearing that sleep will visit me again and bring with it the torrent of nightmares it will surely give me. Looking to the ceiling again, I realise I am on the 'Train of Doom' which I believe is an accurate nickname, it may not be original but it describes the train perfectly. I mentally add 'Train of Nightmares' to the list.

A full hour of tossing and turning passes, half of me is relieved that I do not have to face the ordeal of sleep but the other is deeply tired after a hellish day. I resolve to find a drink of water to calm my nerves and creep over to the door. My hunter instincts kick in as I make my way soundlessly through the train hallways, making random turns left or right in an attempt to get to the food car which I assume is still stocked with their delicious goods. Seeing what I am sure is the same flower pot thrice this past half hour, I stamp my foot impatiently fuelled by the hunger and thirst I could so easily quench.

"Catnip?"

I spin round to see the door that I previously thought was a wall, ajar, and standing next to the door, Gale, eyes red and baggy. A simple deep blue nightie clinging to his chest, sweat its glue. He has been experiencing nightmares same as I have.

"Catnip?" Gale repeats, rubbing his eyes, trying to rid himself of the little sleep he has had.

I nod my head in acknowledgement, trying in vain to crack a half smile, and step inside the room making my way to the identical plush chair that I have in my room which faces the window and park myself on it. Gale scratches his head, stifles a yawn while discreetly shutting the door and pulls up a nearby chair to sit opposite me, looking to the woods that fly past, forlorn.

We sit in a comfortable silence once again, watching the seconds tick by, dawn fast approaching, minutes passing by like seconds. Fifteen minutes, ten, half an hour passes, before I say "I was wrong, wrong to get upset at you." I mumble these words, swallowing my pride and suddenly becoming very interesting at the ceiling above us.

I hear Gale chuckle softly at this confession, reaching out to give me a friendly pat on my shoulder in acceptance at the confession and half-smiles. Looking down from the ceiling I risk a glance towards Gale who is still shaking his head with his crooked smile plastered on his face. Immediately annoyed at his happiness, I punch his stomach roughly to see his smile instantly turn into a groan of pain and shock while I smirk at his expense.

Regaining his composure, Gale shoots a brief glance of disbelief before he jumps up onto me, causing me topple over onto the floor in surprise, spraying me with punches that I desperately try and fend off. We descend into what can only be described as a 'cat fight' throwing friendly punches, shouts of protest and laughs.

"Damn it Gale, get off!" I plead, my punches getting weaker, and my defences failing as I am pummelled by Gale's merciless fists.

"Not unless you promise there will be no more surprise attacks." He bargains still punching my now defenceless stomach raw.

"Gale just stop! I'm going to get killed before I even enter the goddamn Arena!"

This causes Gale to stop, slipping on his sad mask that is all too familiar to me now on this train, and steps away in the direction of the window, allowing the space I needed to get out of his grip. I stay put, knowing exactly what I said to sadden him. Sighing, he looks back at me still on the ground and extends his hand out to help me stand. I take it and am pulled up by Gale, who is looking out to the distance, his mind elsewhere. I hug him and murmur apologies into his chest, I promise him I'll stay alive, and that is not a false reality, that is very much reality, a truth, it is real.

* * *

**A/N: Just saying the 'fight scene' was definitely not a Galeniss scene and thanks again to the people who reviewed, faved and followed. Also, sorry for the long week I'm trying to post every week but this was a hard chapter to write because I simply did not know how to start! Thanks again! :)**


	4. An Innocence Unbearable

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a long time since the last update! I know I said a week but it takes me about a weekto figure out exactly how I'm going to start and it all is just a little bit crazy okay? Okay?**

**Right, on with this, and by the way, anyone a Young Dracula lover here? Well anyways, I have joined Time Lordess's club and I really think you guys should and we can go storm a fictional characters house armed with pitchfork and weapons of destruction and we wil be VERY, VERY cross! Yeah...That sounded a lot better in my head...**

**I won't keep you waiting so you can read, come on, off you pop! **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**An Innocence Unbearable**

"Wake up Gale! Today is going to be a very big, big day!" Effie calls in her sing-song voice, the noise ringing in my eardrums, Effie's persistent banging on the door vibrating through the former tranquil room.

Gale and I do not shift from the window we have been sitting before, however Gale visibly tenses, his shoulders stiffen and his back hunch. Effie continues to knock, the tempo of the knocks increasing as well as the force of impact. I start to get up to exit the room when Effie bursts into the room, clearly upset because of our lack of reply and the schedule we have most likely violated.

"Katniss!" She exclaims in shock, her eyes wander to Gale, who is still sitting with his back to Effie staring out to the distance but his head at an angle so he can hear the happenings of the morning, and to me, standing near the table, my legs halted in a walking stance, "If you wanted to visit Gale, please let me know before, I spent precious minutes looking for you! I thought you may have gotten lost!" Effie reprimands.

Mumbling a sorry I rush out of the room, embarrassed that I had just been scolded by _Effie Trinket_. I walk through the endless corridors which only some I recognise, until I reach my room where I try to shower, the many buttons and levers taunting me. In the end, having come to the conclusion that the function of the buttons and levers will forever be a mystery, I settle for simply pressing, twisting and pulling anything until something happens. Using this method I result in having a fair amount burns from the scorching hot water, a sore eye due to a white liquidy substance shooting into my eye and no knowledge gained on the matter of showers. However, I am, by some miracle, clean, smelling of sweet roses and oranges.

Braiding my hair loosely, I come to the matter of clothes, walking to the wardrobe I scan for a comfortable pair of pants and shirt. I settle for a simple green t-shirt and a pair of jeggings matched with a pair of boots similar to my hunting boots.

Fearful of yet another encounter with the corridors, I stay inside my room, staring out into the rising hills, watching the ever changing scenery pass by escaping from me in the blink of an eye. It is not long before Effie is at the door, replicating the knocks precisely to those she gave at Gale's compartment, however her patience wearing thinner as she opens the door slowly to see me at the window. After a careful assessment of my clothes under her scrutinising glare, she deems me _appropriate_ and thankfully escorts me to the food car.

This time taking full advantage of the foods set out before me, I eat ravenously, taking a bite out of every foodstuff and slurping down the water whenever possible. Gale joins me quarter way through this process and also says nothing as he replicates my example. Famished, I gulp down one more cup of water and feel a panging pain in my stomach. My features melt into one of pain and I clutch my stomach in hope of easing the strain my stomach is in. Minutes later, Gale is again my mirror, striking a pose exactly like mine.

In the background, I hear Haymitch enter the car and look up at his figure. The movement acts like a trigger as Haymitch guffaws, every time he looks at Gale and I, renewing the constant laughs. Angry at his pleasure in my pain I glare at him, my stomach objecting at the prospect of calling Haymitch out, however much myself and Gale may want to.

"Gone and got yourselves full huh?" He snickers, his laughs slowly subsiding, "It's always funny when they do that, it's the highlight of my day." He adds, meriting another death-glare from Gale and I.

Gale sends daggers at Haymitch whilst getting up, waiting for me to stand up and strides to Haymitch, Gale stands shoulder to shoulder with Haymitch, him facing the exit and Haymitch the food table and whispers, calmly but his tone lined with anger "Maybe it is funny, maybe it is not, but when you live to feed those around you, when all you think, breath and eat is how you are going to feed your family, when a little extra food is left, you eat it." Gale seethes, whilst Haymitch maintains a neutral expression, "Doubt you would understand, being served blood food all these years, you've forgotten what starvation is."

Gale stalks off, Haymitch stays stone still, loathing evident on his face but more shock at Gale's biting cold harsh words. I follow Gale, his pace to match that of a running deer, eerily quiet, fast and graceful. He takes random turns right and left, leaving me certain he isn't aware of where he is going. However he suddenly stops at a corner and presses what appears to be a button and steps into something invisible to me at this distance and elevates up into the roof while I stand gawking at the spectacle I have just witnessed.

Slowly I start to walk over to the spot where the impossible was performed, scanning for something out of the ordinary. Walking a little faster, I don't see the glass tube appearing from nowhere and walk straight into the glass tube, my face thumping hard against the solid cold material. My eyes sting as the pain in my nose sharpens, rubbing my nose I spot a control pad with the buttons Gale must have pressed. I let out an internal sigh, remembering the buttons in the shower, and think that the what-should-have-been-easy task of talking to Gale has now become an impossible feat. I go for the same method I had in the shower and press a button randomly, the particular one having a red arrow pointing upward on it, half expecting a squirt of the white-liquidy substance to shoot into my eyes. When I hear a ping and see that the previously glowing red five had become a glowing red four I brace myself for the worst as the countdown continues.

Thankfully, at the end of the countdown, a glass chamber drops from the ceiling, the door waiting to be opened. Cautiously, I slip in the chamber, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly my knees give way from beneath me as the floor rises and I am sent flying up into the ceiling. Holding onto the sides of the glass, the glass chamber stops, the sudden movement causing me to tumble and I push the door open falling face first onto the ground.

As I begin to get up, I realise I hadn't fell onto hard floor but _grass _which must have cushioned my fall as I hadn't felt too much pain. Rubbing the dirt from my face, I see Gale facing me, sitting down with his legs stretched, smirking at my fall. Feeling the pain of my numerous bruises, I decide to ignore the amused eyes following me as I make my way to Gale and sit beside him, desperate to rest after a rough day.

"The idiot laughs at starving kids," Gale states, his hands fiddling with a strand of grass, "He's just as bad as them. By the way the flying things called a lift."

"I know," I say, "I don't think you should be talking like this here, who knows what sort of equipment they have?" I scold, while I engrave the lift in my brain.

"The wind blocks it all out. We shouldn't have to feel controlled anyway." He argues.

Sensing an anti-Capitol rant I try to extinguish the flames and stay quiet, allowing the rushing winds to calm my mind and clear Gale's head. Listening to the wind, I feel calm, something I never imagined to be here on this train and let my head fall on Gale's shoulder, not wanting to go back to the sadness and stress and just pure evil in the train.

"Gale! Katniss! Where were you?" Effie exclaims appearing from the lift, bursting our bubble of calmness with her clapping heels, "You missed lunch and breakfast! Honestly, weren't you taught manners!?" She pauses to take a breath, "Anyway your Reaping is going to start, so we better head down before we get even more late than we are already!"

Myself and Gale reluctantly get up and brush the dirt from our clothes then follow Effie down the lift to the living room. Haymitch has his glass glued to his hand and a bottle placed on the side table next to him. Effie takes the sofa opposite his whereas Gale and I sit on the sofa directly facing the giant screen.

The Opening show begins, the first half hour spent discussing the past Games and what the Capitol expects this time round. A lot of talk is directed at the new Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane and what tactics he will use. I become very interested in the floor at this point while Gale gives his full attention to the screen, trying to very hard to maintain a neutral expression instead of the revolted expression he is fighting not to show. Badly.

After the speculation, the Capitol symbol appears on the screen, the number one written in bold white across the bottom of the screen. Gale alerts me to the screen by nudging me side with his shoulder. I say nothing when I see it has started and instead find Gale's hand, as he finds mine, both drawing comfort from each other's hand. The symbol vanishes, in its place, a well-built town, its residents happy and healthy, not one single body suffering from malnutrition and what is worse is that they are _overjoyed_. _Elated_ at the prospect of the sickening survival of the fittest pageant that is the Hunger Games, hoping that they will have the good fortune to take part. It is this fact that makes Gale storm out of the room, slamming the door behind him in rage and repugnance for the people that accept and welcome the oppressive rule of the Capitol. I, however, stay put, anxious to see those who I will have to face to ensure the survival of Gale and I.

District One, Two and Four produce the Tributes of most concern, being from the more well-off babied Districts who train their whole lives to partake in the Hunger Games so that by the age of eighteen they are brutal and ruthless. Nicknamed Careers they are the most feared Tributes who almost always win. This year is no different, District One produces two Tributes of good build and health. The girl is unnaturally beautiful with a fiery glint in her eye and the boy Tribute matches her beauty in strength. District Two, the most babied of the Career Districts produce the most bloodthirsty of the lot. Both muscular and aggressive they raise a lot of eyebrows from the Capitol citizens. District Four, while not as many children volunteer like they do in One or Two, they produce two worthy competitors.

As the rest of the night goes on, the Tributes range from average to scrawny, offering no real dangers and threats to Gale and I's survival. However District Eleven, the agriculture District, produces a seventeen year old that looks like a fully grown man. Build similar to that of a Careers, strong and muscular and the eyes of a bloodhound, all seeing and a thirst for blood. His whole character frightens me. Next, a young girl of twelve is Reaped. The similarity of the child and Prim catches me off guard. Her stance, her frail and fragile body is so much like Prim, it moves me to tears. No one volunteers.

My eyes brimming with tears I rush out of the room, supressing the tears that threaten to engulf me. Running to nowhere in particular, I see the lift and bolt to it, the urgent need to taste the wind rising as my breathing quickens. I can hardly stand the countdown until the lift arrives, and when I get in feel panicked as my legs, once again, give way to my body. Pulling myself up the doors open, revealing the serenity of the rooftop scene. Making out the figure of Gale lying down on the grass, watching the dawn unfold, I stumble towards him emitting a tearful sob which causes an instant reaction by Gale. Noticing me in a state of total helplessness, he encloses me in his comforting hold, wiping the tears away that keep on falling and trying to hush my tears. Soon realising the cause of my distress, he lets the tears fall and does not shush me, he knows me too well. He knows better than to make me bottle up matters which need to be free, matters which I always rely on Gale listen to.

When the final tears fall, I glance towards Gale, and smile warmly to him. My rock, my confident, long after everyone else, I will always have Gale. He, not noticing my act of gratitude, carries on watching the birds, allowing me the space I need to open up to him.

Finally, I sigh and join him on the grass, staring to the sky, soaking it its wonder. I tell Gale of the little girl and her likeliness to Prim. He listens like he always has done, like I do when he rants about the Capitol in the woods. We both remember our families and say goodnight to them as we fall asleep in the peace of the night on the rooftop.

* * *

**I promise, pinky promise that I will kick Gale and Katniss's buttocks out of the train, I swear.**

***Truth: Yeah, you know that is NOT going to happen...***

**JUST LET ME DREAM OKAY!**


	5. Guilt

**Author's** **Note:** Yay! Just taking in the glory of completing a chapter on time. Anyway hope you enjoy!

* * *

**C****hapter Five**

**Guilt**

I wake to the sun shining brightly on to me. The surface on which my back rests against is hard yet soft. It takes me a while to fathom where I am, rubbing my eyes I remember. The rooftop, and it is today that we reach the Capitol. Sitting up I realise the presence of a body beside me, still sleeping peacefully. Momentarily shocked, I realise the face to be Gale's and I realise the events of the past night.

He lies on his right, using his hands as a pillow so that while we were sleeping, he would have been facing away from me, back to back. Unable to resist the opportunity to catch him off guard, I shuffle over very discreetly to his face, my nose inches from his. Counting down to three in my head, I shake him furiously awake, shouting at the top of my lungs telling him to wake up, being a light sleeper he instantly awakens already shocked of the noise being caused and opens his eyes. It has the desired effect, Gale scrambles away from me with a cry of exclamation, rubbing his eyes and his mouth agape in terror. At this response, I lie on the floor and fall about in hysterics every time I try to stop I look at Gale's attempt to maintain a disdainful expression and it sets me off again, guffawing heartily.

"Ha, ha very funny." Gale says sarcastically, rubbing his face after I finally recover from my stomach cramps.

"Couldn't miss that opportunity or it would haunt me forever." I respond, grinning, replaying his face over and over in my head.

Gale glares at me but still smiles so he doesn't seem so angry. Standing up, I offer my hand to pull Gale up and he takes it after a hesitant pause. Next thing I know, I have been pulled down onto the floor while Gale has gotten up and is waiting for the lift to pick him up. I scowl at him and scold myself for falling for such a cheap trick. Running over to the lift, I just miss Gale and kick the dirt, slamming the button repeatedly until I give myself a numb finger and wait impatiently for the lift to arrive.

Once it does arrive I get in and slam the door shut, willing it to go down already so I can give Gale hell. '_I did ask for it, by scaring him'_ I think but reprimand myself for even thinking about giving Gale mercy and fill my head with dark thoughts on how to punish Gale.

Although, Effie it seems, is not only here on this train to annoy the living daylights of me, but also as a party pooper. She is holding Gale by his wrist, something which he clearly detests and reaches out for mine. Trapped like an animal by no less than a Capitolite I scowl furiously at her.

"Running about like children! No manners I tell you! What do they teach in those schools?" She rants hotly while Gale and I roll our eyes.

She takes us to the food car, Haymitch having yet to make an appearance. Sitting us down, she sighs, looking at our state of dress, grass glued to our trousers, dirt smeared all over our clothes she sets off with another rant. I block the noise out, having better things to do then listen to the standards of vermin. _Where is Haymitch?_ I wonder, he never makes an appearance at the mornings, the earliest I've seen him up is seven. Reading my mind, Effie goes in search for Haymitch mumbling, "Where is he? Probably sleeping, the old buffoon."

As soon as Effie closes the door behind her all hell breaks loose. Fist meets fist, bone meets flesh and shouts of agony emit from both myself and Gale's mouths as we smother the other with punches and kicks and feeble tickles thrown at random.

"Well this, this is cute. Nice little session you got going over here." Chuckles Haymitch, taking yet another swig of the never ending bottle of liquor.

Gale and I stop fighting to sit on either ends of the sofa, our thirst for revenge quenched and nurse our battle wounds, completely ignoring the older man in front of us.

"Well you got spunk, gotta tell ya that," Haymitch continues pausing to take another swig, "I can work with that, I can work with that. Tell ya what, I'll stay sombre enough to coach ya and you two keep Effie off my back, got it?" He proposes taking several swigs in between, making me really question his part in the deal.

I treat the deal as a trade at the Hob, weighing up possible options and inspecting the trade thoroughly. The trade is good, his support for a simple task of keeping Effie away. What makes me hold back is the knowledge and expertise that is actually available, he may have been smart enough to win the games but the liquor has been damaging his ability to think properly just as it has his health. However, seeing no other way to gain knowledge, I reluctantly agree, stamping on Gale's foot to make sure he doesn't object.

Haymitch chuckles and takes a seat on the sofa to the right of ours before selecting a various variety foods and twice the amount of liquor and gouges upon the meal. Gale glares questioningly at me for accepting the charity of a man who is made of the same stuff as a Capitolite but I merely shrug and select a stew that smells similar to the rabbit stew Sae makes and a glass of brown, maroon liquid which Gale tells me tastes delicious.

Settling down on the table, followed suite by Gale we busy ourselves by eating the array of food set out for us. Full to the point where I could explode, I come to the decision that I have ate more than enough. Moments later Gale pushes his tray away.

Effie appears in the car once again looking utterly shattered. Upon seeing Haymitch, immediately flares into anger starting yet another lecture about the 'courtesy of informing another if one has arrived to save the other some stress!' neither Haymitch or I can be bothered to listen or in mine and Gale's case, defend Effie's point.

At the end of the very entertaining lecture Effie has clearly calmed down, no longer spewing out red hot lava and tells us that since it is the Tribute Parade tonight we will be taken to our individual stylists and dressed up to look _'absolutely dazzling'_ for the whole of Panem. I just hope that we won't be stark naked. Haymitch tells us to listen to our stylists, much to my dismay, and leaves us to the mercy of the Capitol fashions.

As the train arrives, the true grotesque fashions of the Capitolites surface in forms of bizarre hair, absurdly coloured hair and outrageous wardrobe. Do they not think they look ghastly in the eyes of the whole of Panem? And they wonder why they have made enemies of us all. Gale looks absolutely livid at the amount of money spent on horrific fashions and the so little spent on those who really need it. I just scoff and think they have probably never felt anything as common as need ever, only ever _want_ which is a whole new type of hunger.

As Gale and I get off the train, the Capitolites swoon, reaching out to touch us, I try to dodge the hands but they appear from everywhere leaving my skin contaminated with their fingerprints. I take hold of Gale, the one person I trust in this horrific place and we make our way forward, pushing past the eager reporters, the cameras, the sickening crowd and somehow make it to the end of the train station. Effie and Haymitch who are both at our heels, take the lead from there, winding through the maze of corridors that seem impossible to memorize, the uniformity of the white and décor that is so Capitol like.

At last we reach a lift, where Effie and Haymitch both go up in, pressing the number twelve and disappear through the floor. Hand still enclosed in Gale's, we do the same and end up in the hallway where our escort and older Victor await.

Effie opens the door, but pauses to take a deep breath and instructs to breathe it all in as she walks in. We follow her in and take in the most luxurious apartment I have ever seen. Even the floor sparkles, untouched. The furniture is sleek and simple but makes a bold statement. And the rugs feel like walking on clouds, like you could sink right through them but instead they hug your shoes. Effie can hardly contain her excitement, she watches us gaze in awe and becomes so giddy, Haymitch who shows absolutely no emotion for anyone but his bottle full of liquor, certainly not Effie Trinket, tells her to sit down and relax. Meanwhile Haymitch already has a bottle of liquor materialised in his hand and is taking swig after swig of the vile stuff.

I have no idea of what to do with myself, all the furniture is so inviting but I feel like I should preserve its purity, not contaminate it with my filthy body. Gale however, flops down onto a sofa and adjusts his position so that he is making full use of the armrests and yawns. A little reluctantly, I urge my feet to move closer to the sofa and force myself to sit down. I relax instantly and my body automatically searches for a position that will ease the most comfort inside. Suddenly a maid similar to the one I encountered in the train appears by my side and gestures to my feet. Not knowing what I am meant to do or say, I nod politely, this makes the maid reach for the side of my chair and is pulling what seems to be a lever down. Thinking nothing of the activities of the maid I calm my mind once again. I let out a yelp of shock when my head is now lowered so I am looking at the ceiling and my legs which were previously pressed firmly on the ground are now in mid-air pointing to the television. In the background I hear Haymitch double up chortling at my expense but instead my focus is on the maid in front of me, who is making eye contact with me, she looks similar but I can't quite place her. I flicker through my mind, desperately trying to reach a conclusion. And then I know, she is the girl we didn't save, she is the girl who we watched be captured. She is now a maid serving those who decided her fate.

"Gale…" I whisper under my breath so that no one but Gale can hear my voice, I reach out for him, alerting his attention to me then to the maid.

"Wha…" He asks, but looking at the mind still frozen in front of me, he is hushed, his confusion mirroring mine.

"Avox." Haymitch interrupts, looking between myself, Gale and the 'Avox' as if trying to work out our confusion and guilt.

"They are criminals, traitor to the Capitol, they have their tongues cut off so they can't speak and serve under the Capitol." Effie finishes, unable to look at the Avox in disgust.

This is too much for me to bear, to know that_ I_ caused this, this suffering and unfairness on a person that didn't deserve it.


	6. A New Leaf

**Author's Note:** Here it is, Chapter Sic of the Real Hunger Game, hope you enjoy! Remember to review!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**A New Leaf**

I am unable to move, my body paralysed and stiff, instead my brain conjures up images of that day. The day where my choice was meant to be so, so simple but I took the route that left a boy dead, a girl a slave.

They were running, we were hiding, we had heard them much sooner, we could have decided to help them much sooner, but instead we watched _them_, the Capitol, kill a boy and sentence the girl to a life that I can only imagine, they sentenced her to a life of no human rights, no freedom to talk, they had _dehumanised_ a person. The Capitol didn't even flinch at the prospect of taking a life and taking a life _away_, but what was I expecting, they created the Hunger Games after all.

I try recover from my shock, but my breathing quickens and my head is pounding, I am guilty to panicked in record time as I call out for Gale, he is already at my side, trying to calm me down but is engulfed in agitation as he tries to instruct the uselessly shocked Effie and the drunk Victor to get some water and some help. Haymitch just stands in the middle of the car, deciding that the bottle need his attention more urgently while Effie, in a state alarm, has defaulted to criticizing Haymitch on manners, or lack thereof. He is very close to exploding so I try to breath, focusing on my hands and the rhythmic beats generated from my rapid pulse. I focus myself on Gale's hand encompassing mine, the veins that jut out at his heart beats.

After finally recovering, Effie has gained control of herself and is handing me a glass of water which I snatch out of her hand and drink eagerly whereas Haymitch has finished caressing the bottle and has instead switched to talking to the liquor as it rushes down his throat.

Upon finishing the glass of water, Gale immediately grabs my wrist roughly and pulls me up without warning so I nearly drop my glass. He drags me to a nearby corner where he stops and turns around so abruptly I nearly crash into him. Swerving away from a very embarrassing situation I calmly pretend to take a sip from my empty glass, while Gale runs his hands through his hair, clearly trying to work something out.

Getting increasingly more impetuous with every second that passes, I stamp my foot so that Gale exits his trail of thought and sighs. He looks down to the floor for a minute mumbling indistinguishably and then nods facing me again as if to confirm something.

"Right…Uh…That was, that was her, right? You know…Her?" He questions, uncertain.

"Yeah…Yeah, it was her." I reply blankly, I have no idea of what else to say.

He sighs, tugging at his hair and just says "God…"

I merely nod in reply and pace to and fro, trying to get those images out of my head. Gale takes another approach to the news and bangs his fist into the wall repeatedly. Our decision that day toys with our minds, taunting it while we try and figure out a way to try and say something, anything to the girl.

Just then Effie appears in the hallway, smiling gleefully as she calls us over, which we do, fully knowing what lies ahead and announces that we are now heading over to our stylists. Gale and I do not try to mask the sarcasm in our voices when we say at the same time, "Great! I just cannot wait!"

Effie is oblivious to this and tries to make conversation with us but Gale does not reply to any of the questions asked and I reply with a _'yes'_ or a_ 'no'_. Effie gets the idea mercifully quickly and purses her lips while we make our way winding through the corridors silently.

At the arrival of two doors, one labelled with _'District 12 Male'_ and_ 'District 12 Female' _Effie hurriedly ushers the both of us in, muttering something about what is most likely her desecrated schedule. As I stumble in, I am swamped by hands reaching from all directions, closing up on me while I jump back into the wall in surprise. Once the initial shock subsides, I am lead to a small cubical, by my Prep Team, in which I meant to undress. The horror of having to appear nude in front of strangers is overwhelming, so I make up a massive argument on my part and earn some undergarments to wear and slip back to the room where my Prep Team awaits, shivering from the cold wind biting on my exposed body.

The Prep Team, who introduce themselves as Venia, Octavia and Flavius, have no idea of the embarrassment and humiliation they are causing me by my near nudity and immediately get to work to make me '_just fabulous!' _as they inform me.

After _four_ hours of being pushed and shoved in different foul smelling concoctions, being stripped of all my body hairs, having my nails cut and glossed until they could blind you and having to sit through a two hour session of incompetent idle chatter while being preened like a show horse I finally slide back into a more appropriate gown which latches onto my skin as I try to yank the gown off the wax that clings to my body literally becoming my second skin.

"There, don't you look marvellous!" Octavia gleams once I enter the room again, taking in my frail figure which I am sure has lost ten pounds because of the hairs they have plucked, yanked and tugged off my body which have probably taken with them a fair amount of skin.

"Oh I do so wish Cinna would let us make some altercations to you, I would love to try out my new lipstick on you!" Moans Flavius, sighing sorrowfully.

"I'm sure he will let us when the Interviews come around! Just you wait!" Says Venia optimistically, placing a reassuring hand on Flavius's shoulder.

Turning to me, Venia smiles and extends her hand and I unwillingly take it, the only reason I do not reject it is because out of all the Prep Team, she is the one that is closest to _normal_. She takes me to another room, a short walk from the room I was in last and leaves me there where I am to wait for my stylist, Cinna.

A little later, he enters the room, smiling warmly at him which I don't return, he is dressing me up for slaughter and I meant to smile at him? Cinna himself is more normal then the Capitolites I have met. He has made no major altercations to himself, his skin has remained His normal darker colour and wears a normal black shirt and simple black pants, apart from the gold eye-liner he wears, bringing out his hazel eyes.

He circles around me, inspecting my thin frame, deep in thought. After this procedure he looks up and smiles again extending his hand out and introduces himself, waiting for me to shake his hand. I do, he may be from the Capitol, but he has not done anything wrong to me and certainly seem nicer than what I had expected.

"Katniss." I say as I shake his hand, giving him a small smile.

His smile widens as I accept his hand and he gets straight to business, directing me to the mirror, fortunately not asking me to undress, and begins to work on my face, washing and scrubbing it sore, applying a face mask similar to the one my mother wears and rubbing a creamy liquid onto my face, all of which leaving my face shining.

However, this, it seems is not the end of the process Cinna informs, grabbing a container of a liquid that is similar in colour to that of my face and applies it under my eyes, the edges of my nose and other areas he deems as dark. After an hour of tilting my face in different positions, being told to close or open my eyes, having unknown substances thrown all over my face and generally just having to sit still during the whole torture, I feel agitated at every breath Cinna breathes, every question he asks me and every hand movement he makes and mentally declare him as an enemy for making me go through this torment. He seems to acknowledge this and quietens down but the breathing remains as does the hand movements.

Once he is at last finished, he observes his work and makes a few final touches here and there then removes the curtain that hides the mirror. I gasp in awe, the girl in the mirror is beautiful. She has no flaws, she is pure, and she is not me. She is the creation of the Capitol. She is something I will never be. But in these dire circumstances, I am forced to be the puppet of the Capitol.

Cinna, surprises me once again with his understanding and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder and says blankly, "How disgusting we must look to you."

All I can say in return is something I never thought I would say, "Let's see that costume of yours, I bet it's a stunner."

He nods sympathetically while I cross his name off my list of enemies, he is too good a person to ever be hated. He is a true friend amongst these people who believe it is right to watch children be murdered, to watch in glee as one brutally tortures another in the name of entertainment and they do not lose one hour of sleep over it.

Leading me over another corner of the room, this one has another cloth draped over what is most likely another mirror, this one is bigger since it has to fit all my body, I resist the urge to fling it off as Cinna adjusts the dress to snugly on my form. Judging from what I can see, it is simple a black bodysuit that hugs my skin, that right now will earn no raised eyebrows and earn minimal interest, but as Haymitch had ordered, I say nothing, biting my lip in anticipation for the Parade that lurks around the corner. I see that the costumes is exactly like I had expected, simple and will arouse minimum interest, if this is what will make the impression that will save my life I am not willing to put my trust in it at the moment.

Cinna seems to notice this and says with a knowing smirk that somehow terrifies me and says, "How do you feel about fire?"

He doesn't leave me much time to reply while he chuckles and practically pushes me to the exit while fear overtakes my body at what I thought was my supposedly trustworthy stylist has in mind. Reaching the entrance that I had been just a few hours ago, we wait for Gale, I stand practically with my nose pressed against the door, hell bent on seeing Gale in his costume. I can hardly contain my fits of laughter threatening to spill at the thought of Gale fighting his way out of the costume while his stylist runs around chasing him.

Just as Cinna is starting to pace the entrance, gritting his teeth while glancing at his watch does a woman step out, Gale's enraged features in tow. The woman, his stylist, is completely the opposite of Cinna, while Cinna resembles what I call human, the female stylist who introduces herself as Portia, wears clothes and has hair that rival the ludicrousness of Effie's!

Gale pulls me away on sight and bursts out, "They tried to put make-up on me!" He is fuming, and is shaking in anger, even more so when I let out the laughter I have been trying so hard cage.

Gale's strong but thin bulk is on show with the skin tight bodysuit and his cheekbones are heightened to give off a manly aroma about him which is nowhere in sight as he whines like an eight year who didn't get given a treat, completely ignoring my howls of laughter.

Only when he has exhausted all his hatred of his stylist and the Capitol does he register the chuckles I am producing and snaps, "You know, you should really look in the mirror before you laugh at me!" Gesturing to all of me.

"Oh don't worry I did, and I must say I look absolutely fabulous if I don't say so myself!" Mimicking the posh voices of the well-off town folk in my district.

At this Gale smirks but quickly replaces with a mock angry frown and exclaims, "Why yes, oh I wish my stylist made me look as gorgeous as you!"

We both explode into laughter but we are cut off by Haymitch yelling, "Quit flirting and get up here before I give you one helluva headache!" Waving his bottle threateningly.

My cheeks flush furiously and I run to catch up with our group which now include Haymitch and Effie and we make our way through a series of corridors until we end up in a large open area that houses the horses and carriages as well as the other Tributes. Here we are open to the snickers, the jeering, and the insults waving in front of our faces by the Careers, even the rest of the Districts since Twelve is the poorest, the most pitied and the failure of Panem. Gale and I do not acknowledge the other Districts and stride along with our group to our carriage which Gale and I mount. Haymitch instructs us to look pretty for the camera's his words laced with threats since I don't think that the older Victor is capable of any other feeling to anyone other than hate while Effie gives us a step-by-step guide on smiling manly and smiling prettily.

Gale and I make a point on not listening to one word that is said but the one sentence that I do pick up is Cinna murmuring to Portia to _'wait until the end then light them up' _this frightens me, my mind jumps back to when Cinna asked me_ 'How do you feel about fire?' _and I instinctively grab Gale's wrist, my heart beating rapidly as I think of the possible thought of being set alight.

Portia must have realised I heard and is quick to reassure me that it is perfectly safe and won't harm me at all. Gale at this point has realised that we will be set alight and jumps to protest against the idea but a quick glance from Haymitch silent Gale while I watch this exchange thoroughly confused. _'Gale never shuts up when he's angry, why did he now?' _When I voice my thoughts to Gale he brushes it off as a student listening to his mentor but for some reason it bugs me.

After half an hour I have no choice but to let my feelings about Gale's relationship with Haymitch slip as the coach begins to move slowly, the coal black horses pace at a mere trot steadily going faster but remains at a fast trot. As we get closer to the opening, I spot Cinna and Portia waiting for our carriage, holding lit torches up ready to set our clothes on fire. I bare my teeth in anticipation while my hand once again grips Gale's and we pass Cinna and Portia.

'_I am not burning.'_

That is the first thought that crosses my mind as I look behind me, there are flames yes, but there is no smell of burning, no searing clothes and as I look at the screens showing above the stands of adoring Capitol citizens I see who I am now, Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire. I am no longer Katniss Everdeen, I am the Girl on Fire. I am the Capitols puppet.

Forcing this thought from my mind, Gale and I grin in celebration, relief washes over me as I raise my hand clasped in Gale's in the air while the whole of Panem screams at us in awe. We smile the Parade away, upsetting the muscles in our mouths but the Girl and Boy on Fire feel no pain, we have conquered the flames so I allow the feeling of hope engulf me. We might, just might be able to win this.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and feel free to correct me on spelling errors and grammatical errors!


End file.
